five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Freddy's 3 (Caleb40043's Version)
(NOTE: This game is FANON, this not the real version.)''' Five Nights At Freddy's 3 '''is a game coming in 2015. Animatronics Freddy Fazbear Bonnie Chica Foxy Golden Freddy Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie Toy Chica Mangle BB Puppet Modern Freddy Fazbear Modern Bonnie Modern Chica Modern Foxy Red Dylan Nights Night 1 Phone Call: Hello? Hello? Well, hello there! Welcome to the new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! With modern, futuristic characters design for 2023! The characters are designed to roam during the day, and the Bite of '87 doesn't prevent this, as the animatronics' heads never go down to the height of a child's head, they only go down when they are sad or another emotion. Anyways, the animatronics still roam at night, but someone's tampered with them, they're starting to act aggressive towards staff and will try to stuff you in a Modern Freddy suit, to prevent this, there's DOORS! Of course, they were re-added in this establishment, but they shouldn't be able to stuff you, I think only Modern Bonnie and Modern Chica have been affected, but those 2 are easily prevented by doors, so good luck! Animatronics introduced: Modern Bonnie, Modern Chica Strategies: Modern Bonnie is quite fast, compared to Modern Chica, who moves about to a room every hour, remember, the Kitchen still cannot be seen, and Modern Bonnie and Modern Chica come through here, if Modern Bonnie is in there, you'll hear cartoon jumping noises, if Modern Chica is in there, you'll hear the sound of Modern Chica eating pizza. If you see Modern Bonnie and/or Modern Chica at the windows, close the doors! If you don't close the door after 10 seconds, they will sneak in the office, rendering a door disabled. The only way to survive this is to survive to 6 AM, otherwise, randomly, after about 1 hour, they will automatically jumpscare you and end the game, Modern Bonnie usually leaves quick, Modern Chica stays for about 10 seconds. Night 2 Phone Call: Hello? Hello? Nice job fending off Bonnie and Chica! I knew they would not be trouble. You see, do you remember the toy animatronics? Well, they're all destroyed. Only that... Music Box thing is what I don't like, did I mention Red as well? He acts as a rival to Freddy and his friends, kind of like a supervillain to a superhero. Believe me, he's a bit more aggressive than Modern Bonnie or Modern Chica, he likes to not be at the windows, so check the cameras, lights don't work, if he's at the corner, CLOSE IT! But then again, he leaves quickly, also, did I mention the Music Box? Wind it up from time to time to stop that scrap puppet from attacking, good night! Animatronics introduced: Puppet, Red Strategies: Check the corners every now and then to check for Red, if Red is in the corner, close the door, he usually leaves after 3 seconds, Modern Bonnie and Modern Chica's waiting time is reduced from 10 seconds to 8 seconds, Red jumpscares you regardless if you're checking the monitor or not, Puppet does this too, so make sure to wind up the Music Box in Parts and Service, if the doors are closed and the Puppet is loose, Puppet will teleport in the office and jumpscare you. Night 3 Phone Call: Hello? Hello? Uh... Hi there. You're doing great. Well, have you been noticing Modern Freddy recently? Well, he's starting to act more aggressive than the others... And he walks towards the staff. Also, there's another new animatronic I need to talk about, his name is Dylan. He mainly likes going in both directions... So be careful. And also, check on Modern Foxy from time to time, or else, he'll run at you. Also, old Foxy is starting to act weirdly as well, he moves faster, but can't run, but this night should be passable, right? Good night! Animatronics introduced: Foxy, Modern Foxy, Modern Freddy Fazbear, Dylan Strategies: Modern Freddy behaves like Red, except slower, but smarter, adapting to the player's strategy, and more aggressive. Modern Foxy can rush you if you don't check Fox Den, otherwise, he'll start peeping out, before appearing outside, and then rushing you, close the left door quickly if you see him running, as he jumpscares 3 seconds after seeing him running. Foxy can move faster than others, especially if Modern Foxy has already rushed you once and failed, but he can be seen in the blind spot, instead entering after 4 seconds instead of the usual 8 like Modern Bonnie and Modern Chica. Dylan is slower than the others, but can enter through both entrances, and appears in the window, he also quacks when moving, so if you hear quacking, check which room Dylan is in, unless Modern Bonnie and Modern Chica are in the office and it's close to 6 AM. Night 4 Phone Call: Hello? We've been noticing a golden bear suit in Scrap Room 1, we're not sure what it is, though... So, this suit could be suspicious as well, he seems to be attracted when you don't check on Modern Foxy enough, or you leave that Music Box unwound... So be careful if these have happened, that suit could appear. Good luck! Animatronics introduced: Golden Freddy Strategies: Same as Night 3, except Modern Bonnie and Modern Chica wait for 6 seconds instead of 8 seconds. Also, Golden Freddy can randomly appear, especially before Puppet attacks or Modern Foxy has failed to rush you once, if you stare at him for 5 seconds without pulling the monitor up and down, he will jumpscare you. Night 5 Phone Call: Hey! Uh... All of the old animatronics are acting suspicious... *Glitched Freddy laugh heard* Uh... They're... *Static* *If you listen closely, you hear "IT'S ME"* Animatronics introduced: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, BB, Mangle Strategies: All old and toy animatronics start moving, and they are much more aggressive; they are out for vengeance and revenge. Mangle and BB are the most dangerous, as Mangle moves very fast, but will appear in the blind spot. BB will disable both doors for 1 hour, rendering you vulnerable to Red, Modern Freddy Fazbear, and Modern Foxy, also, Modern Bonnie and Modern Chica can sneak in, as they wait for 4 seconds instead of 6. Night 6 Phone Call: *Call from the manager* Hello? It turns out the previous guard was killed and ambushed by the animatronics... But why are you here, anyway? Wait, overtime? That seems a bit tricky... You'll end up like he did... So be VERY careful... Ok? Bye! Animatronics introduced: None Strategies: Modern Bonnie and Modern Chica now wait 2 seconds, so be quick in closing the doors! Also, Modern Freddy and Red will jumpscare you at any chance, meaning if they are at the corner, they will jumpscare you immediately when you open the door at the wrong time, Puppet's music box is now much faster. Night 7 Phone Call: *Another call from manager* That's about enough, but the animatronics are acting extremely suspicious, I've been hearing them say things like "HELP US" and "DIE", well... *Footsteps are heard* *Various shoving mechanical noises are heard, along with screams* Animatronics introduced: None Strategies: Golden Freddy has a much higher chance to teleport in the office, and the Puppet's Music Box literally drains to empty in 10 seconds, thus, keep the cameras on Parts and Service, a slight second missed will likely result in a Puppet attack, and if you don't check the corners, Modern Freddy and Red will attack almost immediately. The Last Night Phone Call: *Garbled noises* (Translation: We have registered you as a potential threat. The following reason for this is that you have not been our friend. And friendship is extremely kind, now stop locking us out and let us help you practice for our band, and you'll need a good suit to join. (Translation found by reversing the noise.)) *Call ends in animatronic screech* Animatronics introduced: None Strategies: Modern Freddy and Red are potentially the most aggressive out of others, making the others seem like a distraction, but the player should still check the lights for Modern Bonnie or Modern Chica, and to close the doors if any of them are in the blind spots (Modern Bonnie and Modern Chica) or corners (Red and Modern Freddy). Endings Without a Friend (Bad ending) Conditions: Clear the game normally. The restaurant is closed after Night 8 (The Last Night), due to animatronics threatening to kill children. Still, the animatronics are left to rot... And they still have no friend... Somehow Known (Neutral ending) Conditions: Clear the game within 5 hours. Total time is recorded. The animatronics are still abandoned, but they somehow remember the security guard. But their mind is still foggy... Restoration (Good ending) Conditions: Clear the game within 1 hour. Total time is recorded. The animatronics no longer try to kill children and security guards. What is the reason, however? Remembrance (Best ending) Conditions: Clear the game within 30 minutes. The animatronics still no longer kill, but they now remember this security guard's name... Given as they are children, they realize they were attacking a well-known friend of theirs. And thus, they are freed from the suits. Revealing, that they were not the old suit's souls, but rather, a new killer (Identity unknown) had killed them, but one (Red) was killed by the now deceased Purple Man. Game Over Screen The player is shown in a Modern Freddy suit, with eyeballs removed, so only teeth is shown, also, bloodstains appear near the eyes and mouth, and a news report saying Blood and Mucus were reported on the suits, the restaurant is closed, with shadows of the children over the animatronics, crying due to the failure of their "friend". Death MinigamesCategory:Games IMPOSTOR The player controls a child, eventually, someone in a Golden Freddy suit comes to you, just when the Golden Freddy impostor touches you, the player will be jumpscared by Golden Freddy. If the player waits a certain amount of time, before the man in the suit comes to you, a voice can be heard spelling "IMPOSTOR". 1987 The player controls Mangle in Kid's Cove, giving gifts to children, eventually, children come to you and tear you apart, as a result, Mangle bites a Security Member, as the guard is bleeding, a voice puts together numbers, resulting in "1987", then, the player is jumpscared by Mangle. Party Time! The player controls Modern Freddy, giving party hats to children, eventually, Red appears in front of you, the player is then jumpscared by Red. Right before Red appears, a voice is heard spelling "HELP" Play Music The player controls Modern Bonnie. This game is like a rhythm game, halfway through, or if you almost run out of chances, a voice is heard spelling "SAVEUS", and if the player gets too many notes wrong, or if the song ends, the player is jumpscared by Modern Freddy. Jumpscares Modern Bonnie Appears from under the desk, then hops toward you with endoskeleton eyes. Modern Chica Snaps her jaws open and shut. Puppet A Music Box suddenly appears, after a few seconds, the Puppet will burst out of the box, jumping at the player with arms outstretched. Red An evil laugh is heard right before the scare, then, Red appears in front of the player with a knife, also, Red has endoskeleton eyes. Modern Freddy Roars at the player before pouncing. Foxy Peeks in the office, before reappearing and pouncing the player. Modern Foxy Runs toward the door, before stabbing the player with his hook. Dylan Snaps jaws open and shut while flapping at the player. Golden Freddy Suddenly disappears, before an ominous noise is heard, then Golden Freddy's head appears, with a hand also out trying to choke the player. Freddy The lights suddenly cut off, then, Freddy lights his face up while playing Toreador March, except in front of the player, eventually, endoskeleton eyes appear and Freddy tries to choke the player. Bonnie Hops toward the player with an arm outstretched. Chica Appears in front of the player snapping her jaws open and shut. Toy Freddy The lights suddenly flicker, before Toy Freddy jumps in front of the player with endoskeleton eyes. Toy Bonnie Stares at the player for a moment, before hopping suddenly. Toy Chica Removes her beak and bites the player. Mangle Bites the player on the forehead from above, except shaking before biting. Hallucinations A human eyed Modern Freddy. Golden Freddy appearing on the screen. Animatronics crying oil, before this, "HELP US" appears on the screen. Mangle with blood in its mouth. Red with endoskeleton eyes. Locations Show Stage This is where Modern Freddy, Modern Bonnie, and Modern Chica start, Red also appears here to stare in the camera. Table Aisle 1 No one starts here, but Modern Bonnie, Bonnie, and Mangle come through here. Table Aisle 2 No one starts here, but Modern Chica, Chica, and Toy Bonnie come through here. Table Aisle 3 No one starts here, but Red, Foxy, Toy Chica, and Freddy Fazbear come through here. Party Aisle No one starts here, but Toy Freddy, Dylan, and Toy Chica come through here. Scrap Room 1 This is where Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy start, Red also appears here, missing them, due to his experience before he was stuffed. Scrap Room 2 This is where Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, and BB start. Parts and Service This is where Puppet starts, Red may also appear here to speed up the Music Box. Red's Lair This is where Red starts, Dylan appears here, looking terrified, and Modern Freddy to look at it with endoskeleton eyes. Duck Pond This is where Dylan starts, Red appears looking at his reflection, and Modern Chica, eating pizza nearby. Kitchen No one starts here, but Modern Bonnie and Modern Chica come through here, if Modern Bonnie is in there, you hear jumping noises, if it's Modern Chica, you'll hear her eating pizza. Fox Den This is where Modern Foxy starts, Red appears here, if you see him there, if you listen closely, you'll hear him say "Psst! Foxy, are you there?" in a childlike voice. Arcade No one starts here, but BB appears here, in his position from FNAF 2, and Modern Bonnie, playing arcade games. Prop Closet Modern Bonnie and Bonnie come through here. Left Hall Modern Bonnie, Bonnie, Foxy, Modern Foxy, Toy Chica, Dylan, BB, and Red appear here. Right Hall Mangle, Modern Freddy, Freddy, Chica, Toy Bonnie, Dylan, and Modern Chica appear. Center Hall Only Toy Freddy appears here. Theories The Night 8 phone call is garbled, it is unknown who was the caller. A likely candidate is Modern Freddy, as he is one of the most aggressive. Another is Freddy 1.0, but the voice is not glitched. Red could even have called, as he is also the most aggressive, but he doesn't necessarily want to make friends with anyone (Besides other animatronics). Category:Games